


Serenity

by jitterygummy



Series: Calm [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Companion Piece, Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reylo fluff, The gang watches a movie, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jitterygummy/pseuds/jitterygummy
Summary: Rey and Kylo Ren enjoy a movie night with friends. Fluff ensues.A companion piece to my work Calm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my fic Calm. I do not think it is necessary to read that first, although I would highly recommend it for context and getting to know the original characters (andIwouldloveyouforeverifyoudidgoreadthat). This takes places between the last two chapters of that fic.
> 
> For Tripping55, who has been incredibly supportive.

 

Rey stuffed a handful of bang-corn in her mouth and picked up her glass of fizzypop as she chewed. The green Twi’lek on the holoprojector held a blaster at the ready as she peered around a stack of crates. Rey jumped as a blaster bolt flew around the crate, and she scooped up another handful of kernels.

“Oy, Rey, stop hogging the bang-corn,” Poe whisper-shouted from the adjacent couch. She rolled her eyes and reached over Kylo to hand the bowl to Poe.

Poe sighed and picked up a small handful. “It’s almost gone. Should’ve known better not to let you have it all.” He crammed the corn into his mouth and spoke around it. “You’re a food vacuum.”

Finn extracted himself from the blanket covering himself and Poe. “I’ll go pop more.”

Rey settled back into her spot and glanced at Kylo. He had slowly slid down the couch since the beginning of the holofilm, and his head now rested against the cushioned back. His eyes were closed, his long eyelashes contrasting with the pale skin of his face.

She knew he was not asleep just yet, so she tapped his shoulder. “Hey. You're missing the vid.”

Kylo grumbled something unintelligible, his eyes flickering half-open and then closed immediately. “-m tired.”

Rey curled her legs underneath her and rested her head against the couch so that it was level with Kylo’s. “You’ll be up all night if you fall asleep, you know.” He gave a soft groan of acknowledgement before she added, “Believe me, it’s not fun. I was up all last night with poor Arian’s ears.”

One dark eye cracked open. “His ears are infected again?”

“Yes. And he likes you better, so he might actually stop crying if you go see him when he’s up tonight.”

A piece of bang-corn hit her face, and Rey jumped. Jessika smiled innocently from across the room. “Oops.”

Sonzy smacked Jessika’s arm, his eyes glued to the holoprojection. “Shush, Jess. I'm trying to watch.”

“So am I!” Jessika lightly tossed a few kernels at the Togruta, which got stuck falling down his lekku. The Togruta grabbed the kernels and threw them back.

A firefight exploded onscreen between the smuggler protagonist and his Twi’lek companion against some nefariously dressed city guards. The Twi’lek swung a long blaster rifle into one of the assailants.

Rey smiled and spread the blanket over her legs so it half-covered Kylo. “Don’t you want to know what happens?”

“I’ve seen it,” Kylo murmured. He dragged his eyes open and smiled tiredly before readjusting himself so that his head rested against her shoulder. “ _Galactic Bandits_ was one of my father’s favorites.”

Rey rolled her eyes and shifted to wrap her arm around his shoulders. She ran her hand gently through his hair. A few strands were silver, contrasting sharply with the dark ones. “You’ve seen everything, I swear. When did you have time to train?”

“Shush,” Sonzy shot them a glare that was more fondness than annoyance. “Holofilm habit conversation later.”

“Like you can’t hear the vid, Sonzy,” Teela said in her usual calm, level voice. Kaydel sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her as the Mirialan threaded her nimble fingers through her hair in a complicated braid. “Let the Masters talk. Ren did just get back from Ryloth.”

Finn returned to the room and set two bowls of bang-corn on the table. He grabbed a handful and popped one into his mouth before rejoining Poe. “What happened?”

“They uncovered some holovid of the plans to bomb the planet capital, which triggered an alarm.” Poe took a swig of his fizzypop. “Now they’re shooting their way out.”

Kylo reached out and picked up his mug, taking a small sip of his chav. “They seem to shoot their way out of a lot of situations.”

“And pretty tactlessly, too,” Finn added. “Any actual squadron would take them out in five minutes flat.”

Kylo snorted softly and nodded. “The believability just gets worse in the sequel.”

Poe sat up straight, knocking his bowl of bang-corn onto the floor. “There’s a sequel?”

“Hey!” Finn failed to catch the bowl and glared at Poe. “That was fresh!”

The pilot did not seem to notice as he stared at Kylo. “What sequel? I’ve seen this vid a hundred times. There’s no sequel.”

Kylo sat up, the last traces of his sleepiness gone as he raised an eyebrow. “ _Galactic Bandits_ has two sequels, Dameron. I’m surprised you never knew.”

He sipped his chav calmly, but Rey could sense his amusement. His side trembled against her as he held in a laugh. Poe sputtered, completely ignoring the explosions on the holofilm. “What are they?”

Kylo swallowed slowly and licked a residue of the liquid off his lips. “ _Galactic Pirates_ is the first. _General Gullible_ is the second.” He could not hold back the laugh as he said the last word. A wide smile pulled at Rey’s lips, and she joined his laughter.

Poe stared at Kylo, his jaw open. “You’re pulling my leg.” He threw his hands up in the air. “Stars. Jedi, I tell you. I expect that from _her,_ ” he gestured wildly to Jessika, ”but not you.”  

The bang-corn that had scattered on the floor rose into the air and pelted Poe’s face. Finn yelled as he was caught in the cross fire. Both Kylo and Jessika had their hands raised, and they met each other’s gazes before breaking out into another bout of laughter. The bang-corn settled all over Poe and his couch.

Finn ate a few kernels that had come to rest in Poe’s hair. “Why did we invite six Force users over again?”

Poe grumbled and shook off the bang-corn. “Apparently, we like them.”

“ _Galactic Pirates_ is an actual movie, Dameron,” Kylo said with another chuckle. He settled back against Rey and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “The tactics are pretty awful; it’s just not a sequel to _Bandits._ ”

“Can we just watch the holo, please? I’d like to know what happens.” Sonzy had his arms crossed over his chest, and he shook his head, although Rey could see the corners of his lips twitching as he suppressed a smile.

Most of them had been out on missions helping to keep the peace since the final blow to the First Order or at the newly rebuilt Jedi school overseeing the younglings with Luke. It was the first time they all had been in the same room for over a month.

“Ach, we missed a good part!” Poe leaned forward and touched the holofilm’s controls. The running smuggler and Twi’lek ran slowly backwards as the pursuant ships flew in reverse.

Finn began gathering the spilled bang-corn into the empty bowl. “Can you esteemed Jedi help clean up?”

“Mm. I don’t know. That might be a misuse of the Force,” Jessika said with another innocent smile. Finn gave her an unimpressed look, and she laughed before the bang-corn lifted into the air and settled back into the bowl.

Kylo pressed a soft kiss to Rey’s cheek, and she felt as if her heart had skipped a beat. He rarely showed public affection, even among their close friends. She had missed him dearly, and she knew he felt the same. “How’s Arian doing, then? That’s the third ear infection he’s had.”

“He was up a lot last night. Poor thing.” Rey threaded her fingers around Kylo’s. It had only been a night away from him, but his presence through their bond comforted her more than she realized. “Luke and the youngling caretakers are watching him tonight. Med droids say it should clear up by tomorrow.”

The smuggler and Twi’lek stopped moving backwards, and the sound blasted back on as Poe started it before his favorite part. The pilot settled back into his chair and made a loud noise of happiness as an X-Wing spun overhead to dodge a formation of Starfighters. “Tactics might be bad, but the flying is _sublime._ ”

“Old class of fighters.” Kaydel squinted at the holoprojection. “I don’t recognize them.”

“Those are Cruisemissle Assault Crafts. Imperial era,” Poe said excitedly. “Super heavy firepower.”

“Also super impractical. Look how big they are.” Finn gestured to the spacecraft as they fired at the smuggler.

Rey rested her head on Kylo’s shoulder, and he rested his head on top of hers, his thumb rubbing gentle circles against her arm. His voice vibrated against her forehead as he spoke softly. “It’s good to be back.”

The Twi’lek tackled the smuggler to the ground just in time to save him from enemy fire. They laughed unconvincingly and kissed.

“And who kisses in the middle of a battle?” Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head with a small laugh.

Neither Rey nor Kylo moved as they answered together, “We did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. Please come hang out with me on [Tumblr.](http://jitterygummy.tumblr.com/) Thank you for reading!


End file.
